


Courtly Devotions

by viperscreed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Courtly Love, Multi, Polyamory, Royalty AU, guess its gonna be a slow burn, other ships to be decided on later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: “Oh I’ll happily go wherever you go songbird.” Caduceus’ voice was calm and steady; the single point of stability in Mollymauk’s life at the moment. The devotion in his voice and the soft kiss pressed to his hair twisted the tiefling’s heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Flowering vines curled around pavilion pillars, tendrils weaving into the subtle divots in the stone and wood. A breeze, heavy with sea salt and summer warmth, drifted over the sarcophagi that lined the divine space. Every stone plaque, immortalizing the great deeds done by the person sealed within was lovingly caressed by the wind; if one was silent enough they could almost hear the sea whispering its praises.

It was at the edge of the pavilion, overlooking a steep cliff that lead into the ocean stood Marquis Mollymauk Tealeaf. Making peace with the knowledge he would never be buried here.

“He’s proud of you, you know.” A heavy palm laid gently on Mollymauk’s arm and the tiefling choked on the emotion holed up in his throat. Caduceus always talked about the dead like they were still there, able to listen and feel. He turned to the firbolg allowing himself to drawn to the other’s chest, tears beginning to fall freely.

“I hope so,” Mollymauk nearly wheezed the words; swallowing thickly to smooth his voice before continuing. “I’m so sorry for dragging you along.”

“Oh I’ll happily go wherever you go songbird.” Caduceus’ voice was calm and steady; the single point of stability in Mollymauk’s life at the moment. The devotion in his voice and the soft kiss pressed to his hair twisted the tiefling’s heart.

In the morning Mollymauk would start out on his journey from the Menagerie Coast to the Dwendalian Empire to meet his fiance; the Archmage. Many had assured him that it was quite the powerful position, that he was lucky to be jumping in station so quickly but thinking about the on coming marriage made his stomach churn.

Not for himself, the safety of his people was worth far more then his happiness, but he ached for Caduceus. He had insisted that Caduceus be one of the few to come with him, which the firbolg had readily agreed and every adviser who got wind of it urged against. Those from the Empire didn’t find courtly love nearly as romantic as those in the Coast did and certainly not outside of a marriage. There wouldn’t be any giggling from members of one of the courts of love if any of the Empire nobility suspected Caduceus and Mollymauk’s relationship was anything deeper then Marquis and servant.

Mollymauk knew he was being selfish and risky but he couldn’t bring himself to give up every comfort. The familiar hand petting his hair helped to steady his breathing.

“I know I don’t always seem to be the most… aware but trust me, so long as I get to be near you I will be fine.” Caduceus assured him and Mollymauk sunk deeper into his guilt.

“It isn’t fair to you.” Mollymauk insisted.

“It isn’t fair to you either, or to the Archmage,” Caduceus replied. Mollymauk started to sniffle, wiping his eyes to try and regain some composure. “It’s okay to cry.”

So he did.

 

Ͼ

 

The morning came slowly; servants toiling away before the sun rose to ensure their Marquis would be able to leave at the first light. It was strangely cold for the season, the wind coming in off the ocean was swift and nipping. The waves themselves seemed shallow and mournful.

Mollymauk was dressed quite modestly for a coastal summer. Maroon robes wrapped tightly around his body to help keep him warm when he entered the much colder Dwendalian Empire. He caught sight of his carriage through a window, heavily laden with chests and he kept his chin high even as his heart sunk.

A young halfling girl hopped down from the carriage, whirling around and nearly bumping into him. She looked up at him with bright brown eyes and offered a large smile.

“Sorry me lor’, just settin’ up the cabin.” She apologized with a small bow.

“It’s alright dear… but you do have something caught behind your ear.” He reached before she could and with a flick of his wrist pulled out a gold coin. The child let out a gasp, giggling as Mollymauk placed it in her palm.

“Thank you me lor’!” She scampered off beyond the four carriage horses, the tiefling watching after her. He had had all the night before to make peace with the fact he wouldn’t see any of these people again but the hollow spot in his chest expanded as he looked around.

“We’re going to miss you.” Ornna stepped beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. She was clad in fine, fiery colored silks pinched close to her body with delicate gold chains.

“Take good care of them for me.” Mollymauk replied laying a hand over her’s. Everything that belonged to his name would be transitioned to her in the next few days, it was one of the few things that kept him hopeful.

“Of course, write us often yeah?” She drew him into a quick hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, thankful when he pulled back that none of his makeup smeared on her clothing.

“All the time, I’m going to drown you in letters.” Mollymauk promised. Ornna smiled softly, a light chuckle on her lips and helped him up into the carriage.

“I look forward to it.”

He sat down, the carriage door clicking behind him. On the seat across from him was a thick fur coat and hat, some blankets tucked under the seat. He gazed out his window and watched as the members of his envoy mounted their horses.

A blue skinned tiefling trotted passed his carriage, her cream colored gelding had a metallic sheen to his coat and curled ears. A large dog with a lion like tail and long ears bounced eagerly around her horse’s hooves. Jester waved to him, smiling widely and he returned the gesture.

On the other side of his carriage he could hear the heavy hooves of Yasha’s horse thundering against the stone. The shaggy, dapple grey mare looked perkier this morning, relieved from the heat that had been plaguing the coast for the past month. At least someone would like it in the Empire.

A blur of green and pink passed his window. The carriage rocked gently as Caduceus climbed up into the driver seat. A fragile breath was knocked out of Mollymauk as the carriage jerked to a start. He looked out the small window, waving goodbye to everyone until he couldn’t see them anymore.

Tears welled up in his eyes again as he watched his life disappear into the horizon. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, smudging black lines into the fabric, not letting a single one fall.

He decided he was through crying.

 

Ͼ

 

It took nearly three weeks to reach Rexxentrum, the nights getting progressively cooler as they moved north. Mollymauk and Jester had holed up inside the carriage most nights while Yasha and Caduceus were more then happy to sleep under the stars.

Mollymauk looked out at the tall, sun warmed stone buildings that made up the city. People walking the street wore jackets and woolen waistcoats despite the lack of chill in the air. It was surreal for the tiefling to see people so bundled up in the midst of summer. A few looked back at his envoy, caught off guard by the intricately carved carriage an its brightly colored protection.

The cobblestone roads were well organized, crossing at predictable and repetitive points and all leading to the intimidating fortress that was the royal castle. It was a far departure from the lavish palaces that lined the Menagerie Coast.

A loud clank broke the air as they approached the gate, chains heaving it slowly off the ground. The horses pulling the carriage didn’t flinch as the metal passed over their heads, Caduceus ducking as to not be hit by one of the bottoms spikes. The carriage slowed to a stop in the courtyard and Mollymauk used the few moments it took Caduceus to dismount to fix any imperfections in his appearance.

Tucking a stray lock of hair back Mollymauk stood before Caduceus opened the door, the sun catching the sequins on his teal gown sending dots of light dancing across the stone. He took the firbolg’s hand and stepped down to be met by a line of uniformed servants, each with a perfectly neutral visage. They greeted him with a falsely pleasant tone before swiftly making for the carriage to unload his things.

Yasha gently took Mollymauk’s arm and guided him to the large imposing doors of the castle. He looked skyward, spotting one of many balconies right above, most likely saved for formal addresses, and Mollymauk’s breath caught.

Three figures gazed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LEts get this started!


	2. Chapter 2

A splash of auburn, blue, white and green against the pale sky. They were too far up for Mollymauk to make out any features or expressions but the person in the center, the flash of auburn, seemed to have medals on the breast of their jacket. Mollymauk lifted his hand to give them a small, polite wave.

The center person quickly turned away and disappeared, the small green and white figure followed after them. The blue figure returned his gesture with a lazy salute before disappearing as well. The tiefling’s brow furrowed and he looked over at his companion to see if she had seen them but Yasha’s eyes fixed forward.

The inside of the castle was more colorful then the outside suggested. Deep red and golden banners, each emblazoned with a crown atop a stone cross, lined the walls patterned with torches to light the space and statues of past monarchs. The architecture was more intricate then Mollymauk expected but not in the gentle, woven way of the Menagerie Coast. The archways curved downward into points, imposing down upon anyone traveling underneath. There was power in every piece of carved stone and it alone caused the tiefling to stand more straightly, walking with a more proper stiffness then he was used to.

He heard the knight coming before he saw them, the clang of their sabatons muffled by the embroidered rug that ran down the middle of the hall. The knight pulled off their helmet and golden locks of hair curled down onto their shoulders.

“Lord Tealeaf, its an honor to finally meet you, I’m Bryce Feelid, commander of the kingsguard.” Bryce introduced themself.

“The honor is mine.” Mollymauk smiled at Bryce and a light lit up in the knight’s eyes, pleasantly surprised by the politeness.

“I’m to direct you and your companions to your accommodations.” Bryce tucked their helmet under their arm before leading Mollymauk and Yasha further into the castle. The Marquis tried not to feel too judged by the statues they passed with their severe, human gazes bearing down on him.

“Pardon my question but this seems like a bit of a pedestrian task for someone of your station.” Mollymauk probed to keep any silence at bay. Bryce gave a sheepish, half shrug.

“It is but the king wanted to make… an impression.” The amount of honesty surprised Mollymauk.

“Well, I’ll be sure to mention how powerful and intimidating you all are in my letters back home.” Yasha gently squeezed his arm, a reminder to behave. The snicker from Bryce however was all the encouragement he needed.

“Its certainly would be appreciated.” They replied.

 

The room Mollymauk was provided was scarce, by royalty’s standards of course so it was still filled with lavish, comfortable furniture but there were no personal touches. Back home Mollymauk’s sleeping chambers had been overflowing with trinkets and haphazardly placed and forgotten makeup. Here, nearly every surface was bare save for the water basin on the dresser and the oil lamp on the nightstand. The most personality that could be found was on the bookshelf, a handful of the books were worn from use and there were nicks in the self’s carving.

“Of course this is only until the wedding then we’ll move all of your things to Lord Widogast’s estate.” Bryce assured him.

“I couldn’t be placed there now?” Mollymauk asked settling his gaze on the knight after taking a perusing glance of the room. Bryce was stunned to silence for a few moments.

“Absolu- pardon, I mean it would be incredibly scandalous and improper to live with your betrothed before the wedding.” Bryce explained regaining their composure.

“Well then, when will I be able to meet my betrothed?” Mollymauk shifted his weight to one hip, intertwining his fingers in front of himself. Bryce broke eye contact clearly not prepared for the responsibility being placed on them, his blue eyes meeting Yasha’s for a moment only to flee from her critical stare.

“There is going to be a celebratory dinner tonight and he… might be present there-”

“Might?” Mollymauk squawked indignantly. He traveled three weeks, leaving his home and country, and his fiance couldn’t be bothered to meet him at the dinner to celebrate his arrival.

“Lord Widogast is very, uh… dedicated to his work. Incredibly hardworking but that does occasionally lead him to miss events.” Bryce stood awkwardly as Mollymauk took his turn to be silent, completely flabbergasted. Yasha finally stepped in from her place in the doorway.

“Its been awhile, you should make sure everyone else is settling in.” She suggested to Bryce who nodded gratefully before making his escape. Yasha closed the door behind him trapping herself with the increasingly furious tiefling.

“I can’t believe this!” Mollymauk hissed, tail lashing side to side. Powerful arms wrapped around his chest and he had to swallow down a sob before he broke his promise to himself. He was just so frustrated and tired.

“Breath.” Yasha instructed. Mollymauk took a series of deep breaths until his lungs stopped shivering, threatening to let out any number of undignified sounds.

“I thought he’d at least pretend to care.” He sniffed and leaned his head back against her chest. Yasha rubbed his arms, soothing her friend.

“Perhaps he really is just forgetful?” She offered. Mollymauk smiled weakly, placing his hands his hands on her forearms and gently squeezed the muscle there.

“Your endless optimism is one of my favorite things about you.” He told her and she gave him an awkward but genuine smile. They stayed together like that for a few minutes while Mollymauk’s nerves calmed.

A knock at the door forced them apart, Yasha opened the door unintentionally allowing a flood of servants into the room. Each carried a portion of his belongs, tucking them away in the most proper place without needing his input. In the flurry Yasha was swept away to her own quarters down in the barracks with the other knights and guards.

Mollymauk was alone at the end of it all with only the familiarity of his personal items. He sighed softly and turned to his bed. A small travel trunk sat on top of the sheets, he popped it open and pulled out a deck of cards. He sat down, willing his mind clear and silently asking the Moonweaver to speak to him through the cards.

Over the next hour the cards would speak to him proverbial gibberish. Suggesting all manner of nonsense like leaving home to find gossip to him finding joy in violence. None of the cards spoke to him in the elegant cadence of his goddess. Mollymauk threw the cards down onto the bed rubbed his temples.

He growled under his breath when there was another knock on the door.

“Come in.” He called forcing a pleasant smile.

The smile turned genuine when a familiar firbolg stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Heard you weren’t having the best day, and I know you have dinner soon but I made you something.” Caduceus offered Mollymauk the bowl and spoon he was carrying. The tiefling smelt the warm cream before he saw it, his mouth watering at the burnt sugar that was perfectly browned. The kitchen here wasn't quite prepped for Menagerie cooking but Caduceus thought it came together quite well.

“Share it with me?” Mollymauk inquired. Caduceus sat beside him, tilting his head curiously.

“I made it for you songbird.” There was a crystalline crack as Mollymauk brought spoon down on the sugar crust. Mollymauk carefully scooped a shard of it along with some of the golden custard underneath.

“I know but I like sharing with you.” Mollymauk took the first bite since Caduceus never would. It was warm and sweet, delicious like everything the firbolg baked. Caduceus gently rested his cheek in Mollymauk hair and the noble was at peace again.

“If it makes you happy.” Caduceus conceded accepting the second spoonful Mollymauk dished up. He hummed softly, it was on the watery side but he hadn’t wanted to wait the full setting time with how Yasha had described Mollymauk’s state. Next time he’d have to picked a simpler dish. He was disrupted from his appraisal when the head under his cheek moved, a light kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Thank you Caddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo the original plan for this chapter was for Molly and Caleb to meet but I guess that'll have to wait for later V.V;
> 
> Reviews and kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The cold stone of the ballroom was dressed up in colorful banners, bits of gold hanging off any edge that it could have been sewn into or clipped on. Flowers and vines Mollymauk hadn’t seen on his travel up to Rexxentrum were carefully arranged on table centers with exotic fruits placed between the leaves. Guests were already milling about in suits and gowns with impressively wide skirts.

“The guest of honor, the illustrious Lord Tealeaf!” A servant announced his arrival and every pair of eyes turned to look at him. Mollymauk held himself proudly, carefully cataloging as many reactions and faces as he could. Most of the nobles held well practiced expressions with neutral interest but he caught the occasion surprise and disgust in the crowd. The guests slowly returned to their chatter as Mollymauk entered the ballroom.

A man Mollymauk instantly recognized approached him.

King Bertrand Dwendal was a man in his later years, gray hair trimmed neatly and cold, dark rimmed eyes. He was a statue of a man, picturesque and unnaturally still even as he moved through the space. Despite his intimidating presence their was no malice when he looked at the tiefling.

“Lord Tealeaf, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” King Bertrand spoke politely without a sneer or disinterest.

“The pleasure is mine your highness.” Mollymauk replied with a curtsy. The king sighed and gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

“The treaty you and Widogast are securing will allow me to sleep at night, you needn’t bow to me at the ball in your honor.” There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face that Mollymauk found comforting.

“That is too kind of you, your highness.” Mollymauk returned the smile and followed the king into the crowd.

They spoke mostly about the treaty occasionally derailing to talk about the weather or to give introductions to other nobility. Mollymauk’s eyes would flicker away to keep an eye on Yasha and Jester who were stalking around with the other guards. He wished there was a window or a clock present, as much as he enjoyed the King’s company, he wanted nothing more then to retire for the night.

“Lord Tealeaf!” A noblewoman welcomed herself to the small circle Mollymauk and the king were talking with. A glass of wine tilting dangerously in her hand.

“Yes…” Mollymauk trailed off, he was sure he hadn’t met her yet.

“Duchess Landau,” She introduced herself quickly. “and I heard you are quite the accomplished bard!”

“Well my words aren’t quite magical but I can carry a note.” Mollymauk attempted to be modest, surprised word on anything like his singing ability had made it back to the Empire nobles. The Duchess placed a hand on his arm, gaining a few disapproving glances from those around them.

“You have to sing for us!” She declared. Mollymauk glanced to the king for his input.

“It is your party.” He allowed. The man even seemed mildly amused by the woman’s antics.

“I’d love to.” Mollymauk’s arm was immediately grasped and he was dragged away from the circle toward a small dais were a band was gently playing music.

The music faded away when the duchess beckoned a member to her. She explained her plan to him quickly and he nodded, agreeing to the noble’s wishes without hesitation. Mollymauk watched the interaction a little stunned, he would never have dreamed of interrupting a musician back on the Coast.

Nether the less he allowed himself to helped onto the platform. Mollymauk gave the band instructions and resisted the urge to curtsy, having gotten the feeling the nobles around him wouldn’t appreciate it.

He picked the song carefully wanting to make his first big flair in the Dwendalian Empire one that would garner their favor. His voice, powerful and smooth, weaved the tale of a farmer’s daughter rising from the ashes of her home to save her nation. Many of the nobles in the ballroom, a number of which had medals pinned to the breasts of their jackets, paused to listen.

Then out of the corner of his eye, a splash of auburn.

Mollymauk was thankful for the solid color of his eyes as they allowed him to look away from the crowd without notice. At the edge of the room, a step away from hiding behind a pillar, was a man with the brightest blue eyes Mollymauk had ever seen. His ragged stubble didn’t match the clean, stern lines of his suit and the numerous medals on his coat glittered.

The man stared at him wide eyed and slack jawed.

Mollymauk faltered for a moment, his breath hitching and squeaking what should have been a low note. There were a few huffs of laughter but he quickly recovered, finishing the song properly to a chorus of polite clapping. Duchess Landau, who was clapping enthusiastically, helped him step down from the dais.

“That was lovely dear!” She complimented him and it took him a few moments to respond.

“Thank you…” Mollymauk replied and the duchess followed the turn of his head to find were he was looking. A sly smile formed on her face when she spotted the man.

“You look like you’re in need of introductions!”

“Oh no, there’s no ne-” Mollymauk was pulled through the crowd despite his protests.

Duchess Landau with practiced ease forced her way through the party goers set on introducing the two men who she knew were bound to meet anyhow. She had to see their first interaction so she could regale her handmaids with a lavish retelling later.

“Lord Widogast, it is so good to see you made it!” She called out and Mollymauk’s stomach dropped.

At least his fiance made it to the ball.

“Things went well in the lab, I was able to leave early…” Caleb replied distractedly, eyes not leaving Mollymauk for a moment. “That was a very impressive show Lord Tealeaf.”

“There’s no need for that, you can call me by my name or Molly for short.” Mollymauk forgot about the duchess as well as he looked the other over. Of all the speculations Mollymauk had about his fiance he hadn’t expected the handsome man before him.

“Alright, Lord Mollymauk then,” Caleb agreed, completely straight-faced. Mollymauk raised a hand to try and hide the smile that flitted over his lips. “You of course can call me by my name.”

“Alright Archmage Caleb,” Mollymauk took a quick glance and save for Duchess Landau, everyone else in the room was paying them no mind. “… Would you like to go on a walk with me?”

Caleb’s cheeks warmed up and his eyes flickered to the duchess who looked much too pleased with herself. Though he would have been more then happy to be removed from the crowded ballroom and he knew Mollymauk came from a much more liberal culture, the suggestion felt deeply scandalous.

“Of course, Beau would you care to chaperone us?” Caleb turned to his bodyguard.

Mollymauk had seen depictions of the vestments she wore in paintings and sketches, the stories that accompanied such images spoke of impressive feats done by mysterious monks with unknown motives. The Marquis was deeply intrigued to learn what a member of such a prestigious organization was doing as a simple guard.

“Sure.” Was her short, curt answer. Caleb gave her the slightest nod in thanks and again Mollymauk found himself caught off guard. Since he had entered the Empire he had only seen servants and guards scurry out of the way of the nobles as politely as they could yet here this monk stood, looking bored of her post and being asked by her charge if she wanted to continue.

“I’m so sorry to cut this short Duchess Landau, I hope you don’t mind.” Caleb turned to the duchess who beamed.

“Oh I don’t mind at all!” She assured before bidding them a good night and disappearing back into the crowd. Though Mollymauk was sure that even if it wasn’t hers, she’d be keeping an eye on them.

Caleb, pink in the cheeks, offered Mollymauk his arm. The tiefling took it and leaned against the other as he was lead out of one of the ballroom’s side doors. Caleb tried to ignore how warm Mollymauk was or how nice his fingers felt wrapped around his bicep.

A crisp breeze washed over them as they stepped out into the courtyard, Mollymauk instinctively hugged Caleb’s arm closer to him.

The courtyard was peaceful, empty. A fountain, three bowls stacked on top of one another supporting a statue of a woman, babbled gently being the only sound other then their own footfalls. Mollymauk was glad to see life cultivated even if it did come in the form of in his opinion overly manicured, waist high hedges. Of course there were no hidden nooks or crannies that paramours could disappear into, everything was open allowing him see nearly every inch of the courtyard.

It was almost enough to make him agoraphobic.

“Your singing was impressive.” Caleb complimented him taking his attention away from the expansive garden.

“Thank you but if we ever get the opportunity we should see a real Coastal performer.” Mollymauk replied; a worm of homesickness burrowing into his chest.

“I’d like that.”

They fell into a companionable silence; Beau staying a meandering two feet behind them. Eventually it was Mollymauk who brought them to a pause to stand in front of the fountain. Up close he could see the detail in the statue, the wrinkles in her stern face and the strange hole in her abdomen.

“Who is this?” Mollymauk inquired.

“That is Ioun, the King’s favorite goddess.” There was an undeniable hiss in Caleb’s words. The tiefling’s tail twitched; immediately curious as to what the King had done to have his title rolled so harshly off his fiance’s tongue.

A wind, chilled by the Dunrock mountains, cut through the garden and Mollymauk shivered. The transparent shawl around his arms did very little to protect him from the cold. If this was what their summer nights were like he’d need an entirely new wardrobe before autumn.

A heavy coat was draped around his shoulders, wrapping him in much needed warmth. Caleb stood beside him now with only his vest and shirt, a pale rosy color across his cheeks. Something familiar swelled in Mollymauk’s chest and he quickly restrained it, unwilling to squash it but also hesitant to nurture it.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love a culture clash! I can't for Caled and Caddy to meet!


	4. Chapter 4

“Let me guess, it would be too scandalous for Caleb to walk me back to my room.” It wasn’t really a question and Beau let out a snort.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it eventually.” She replied.

“Is that experience speaking?” An actual question this time.

“Yea, my hometown was right on the edge of the Cyrios mountains, we were basically Coastal.” She explained with a shrug.

“Deastok?” Mollymauk had been to the farm town a handful of times. The Lorelei were a respectable family and had been, for lack of a politer word, interesting to work with.

“Nah a little further north, Kamordah, we do wine.” Mollymauk faked a gasp of despair.

“And to think I’ve never been.” He lamented, quite enjoying the chuckle from the monk.

“I’m sure I can get you a bottle,” Beau replied, interrupting him before he could thank her. “But you’ll owe me.”

“You cur!”  He laughed.

 

Ͼ

 

Caleb walked quickly, not wanting to be caught by a stray party-goer on his way back to his quarters. His mind however was running faster, replaying the evening in his mind. Each run through his perfect memory found a new detail of his fiance to focus on, his voice, his curls, the way he walked-

He had of course heard and read descriptions of Mollymauk, purposely going looking for them after the betrothal was finalized but it hadn’t prepared him for the real thing.

The Archmage was so lost in thought it took him running into someone to realize how fast he was walking. He bounced off the other man like a ball of paper; large hands grabbed his shoulders before he could fall.

“Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t see you down there.” The voice above him was deep, peaceful.

Caleb took a respectful step backwards giving the kind stranger a once over. A firbolg with grey skin and pink hair, a strange but beautiful lichen growing on the hems and seams of his clothing. It clicked immediately for him who the man in front of him was and his nerves began to fray. 

“You are Caduceus, ja?” The words left his lips before he could stop them. The firbolg looked surprised for a moment then his face split into a warm smile.

“That’s me.” His expression was so soft and open Caleb could feel a sprig of fondness unfurl, unbidden, in his chest.

Caleb kept his expression stern, trying to tear that sprig up roots and all. 

“I have heard a lot about you.” His voice was forcibly cold, a stark contrast to the warmth that radiated from the firbolg. Caduceus’ ears tilted toward him, his head cocking ever so slightly to the side.

“Hopefully good things.” Of course he had heard plenty of good things, Caduceus was an exceptional healer, keeper of graves and friend to the grieving but it was the rumors that concerned the archmage. Rumors that his fiance could regularly be found in the arms of this servant, that Mollymauk would disappear with him into those labyrinthine Coastal gardens with all their hidden nooks and groves or that they would share quarters more nights then not. If any of these were true, if any of it continued here, the nobility would rage at the indignity of it and the risk that the treaty would be lost was all too real.

“Mostly but may I ask, how to you know Lord Mollymauk?” Caleb inquired, eyes watching closely for the truth. Caduceus’ expression glowed at the mention of Mollymauk.

“A few years back a plague hit the grove my family kept, we called on Lord Gustav for help and he brought Molly with him. Shortly after I left to work at their manor and swore fealty to him.” Caduceus explained.

“You care about him quite a bit don’t you?” Caleb was caught off guard by the casualness that Caduceus referred to Mollymauk with.

“Everything I do is in honor of Mollymauk Tealeaf.” He said it with the sincerity of a knight on his knee and Caleb was left in awe.

“That is… that is all I needed to know.” Caleb bid the firbolg farewell before making his way quickly down the hall.

The archmage had lived in this snake’s nest for over a decade and couldn’t remember the last time he had encountered someone as genuine and warm as Mollymauk’s firbolg. He could feel it, the same emotion he had felt when he walked into the ballroom and saw Mollymauk for the  first time, curling tempestuously in his chest.

The door to his office slammed shut behind him, the noise making him flinch. He forced himself to slow down once he was inside, only now realising that his heart was thundering behind his ribs and how short of breath he was. A feather was in his hand the moment he sat at his desk and he threw himself back into his work.

He hoped against hope that he could bury his feelings under ink and calculations but the traitorous, snide voice deep inside wouldn’t let him. It reminded him that he wasn’t even married to Mollymauk yet and he was already having feelings for others, his fiance’s servant no less while still having blossoming attraction to the man himself. The  _ shame _ , the scandal they would make.

His stomach churned, realising there was a conversation that he and Mollymauk would have to have. He knew it would be easier to send Caduceus back to the Coast but the idea of Mollymauk being angry with him, resenting him for the rest of their lives was too much to bear. So instead a conversation would have to be had.

He grabbed a stray page of parchment from one of the paper towers on his desk and laid it down in front of him. The quill scratched the page leaving behind a list of talking points in ink, Caleb didn’t trust himself to improvise on this one.

 

Ͼ

 

Mollymauk was preparing for bed in his quarters when a familiar, slow knock sounded at his door. He pulled his robe tight around his chest as he hurried to answer it, not surprised to see his favorite firbolg on the other side.

“Evening Caddy.” Mollymauk stepped aside to let him in.

“Evening songbird.” Caduceus had to duck to make it through the door.

Their usual evening routine had been neglected since they had set out for the Empire. In Caduceus’ hands was a small box, intricately carved with runes that were suspiciously similar to the phases of the moon. Mollymauk couldn’t even begin to articulate how happy he was that Caduceus had remembered to grab it.

He closed the door behind the firbolg and followed him eagerly to the nightstand where Caduceus set the box down. Inside were two incense burners, three bundles of sweet smelling sticks and a small velvet sack. Caduceus reached under those to grab a long, thin piece of cloth. It shimmered and changed color in the low light.

“I ran into Lord Widoghast earlier.” Caduceus started conversationally as he began setting up an altar.

“Oh, and how did that go?” Mollymauk didn’t lift his gaze watching Caduceus’ large hands work so delicately. Caduceus’ nose scrunched up, his ears tilting as he thought it over.

“Alright I think, I’m not sure if he likes me or not.” He admitted. Mollymauk gently touched his arm and he broke out in a wide smile. 

“Don’t worry darling, he’ll like you eventually.” Mollymauk lifted his hand when Caduceus handed him a match.

The burner that was set on top of the cloth was made of moonstone in the shape of a young girl, palms together and cape flaring out before curving down into the dish that made the burner’s base. In her upturned palms was a small cone, black with small white dots.

Caduceus watched carefully as Mollymauk closed his eyes becoming more silent and still then a grave, it was a peaceful sight. Occasionally when watching Mollymauk in his worship he wondered what the tiefling was saying to his goddess. He always knew when the Wildmother was trying to talk to him, in her beautiful, nearly indecipherable way, but he could never tell when Mollymauk was hearing from the Moonweaver.

Mollymauk struck the match on his claw and set it against the top of the cone. The incense began to burn releasing a wispy, black smoke that flowed down the statue’s arms and swirled into the bowl. It only took a few seconds to start overflowing onto the cloth, the smoke instantly thinning and turning white upon contact. Mollymauk’s shoulders slouched, tension melting away as he watched the smoke, waving the match out.

“Would you help me prepare for bed?” Mollymauk asked after a long moment, the incense would be allowed to burn for the rest of the night filling the room with its mellow, sweet scent.

“Of course.” Caduceus readily agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to Mollymauk’s temple before moving to fetch his Lord’s nightclothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing like some illegal worship after a few rough weeks  
> Also this chapter was written in a different word program so hopefully the formatting isn't wildly different :V
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me please leave them if you can <3


	5. Chapter 5

The heels of Mollymauk’s boots clicked loudly against the stone floor giving anyone around ample warning that he was coming through. He had attempted to dress more modestly today with a deep maroon suit though he couldn’t resist a golden filigree on his vest. Yasha walked in step behind him; Mollymauk having the forethought to bring his own chaperone.

“Do I look alright?” He asked straightening his cravat, balancing a small box in his other hand. Yasha simply nodded with a short hum.

There was only a week left before their wedding and Mollymauk would be damned if didn’t take the man on a proper outing before then. The wedding was going to be a public affair and he had been assured many times that the royal planners had everything under control. Which gave Mollymauk plenty of time to agonize over his fiance.

He desperately wanted this to work. Even if they didn’t fall in love he at least wanted to be friends with the man he’d be spending the rest of his life with. The box, white and tied with twine, felt immeasurably heavy despite its size. Strangely none of the servants in the castle knew any of Caleb’s preferences when it came to food so he hoped against hope that what he had was to his liking.

However everyone told him that his fiance could be found at the library more often than not regardless of the hour.

They turned a corner and Mollymauk was delighted to spot Beau standing guard outside the library. The monk did a double take as they approached, eyes going straight for Yasha.

“Hello dear, is Caleb available?” He inquired. Beau’s eyes flickered between him and Yasha before settling on Mollymauk.

“Yeah… uh yeah, he’s in there.” Beau stumbled over her words. She pulled the door open allowing them to walk inside before stepping in and closing the door.

The library was massive, spanning three stories high and densely packed with shelves heavied with ancient tomes. None of the sconces on the walls held fire, what he could only assume where enchanted stones were fixed into them. Beau lead them up a spiral staircase to the second floor; weaving easily through the narrow spaces between the shelves.

Toward the back of the labyrinth was small open space with a handful of tables. Caleb was alone with several books splayed out before him while he furiously scribbled on a piece of parchment. 

“Oi, Caleb you’ve got a visitor.” Beau stopped beside his table, leaning her hip against it.

“Beauregard I am in no state-” Caleb looked to be in no state to do anything but be put to bed and sleep for a fortnight. The bags under his eyes were dark and heavy, auburn in wild curls. Most notably it was first time since being here that Mollymauk had seen anyone dressed casually. Caleb’s jacket was discarded on a chair on the other side of the table, his sleeves rolled up to save them from the ink splattered on his hands revealing the many scars decorating his forearms.

He looked like an artist.

Caleb, with a quick unstoppable lookover of Mollymauk, swallowed thickly.

“Uh, Lord Mollymauk what can I do for you?” Caleb tried sitting straight to make himself look more presentable. How long had it been since he last had a drink, his throat was impossibly parched.

“I wanted to bring you a gift, Lord Caleb,” Mollymauk kept his idea of an outing to himself for now, perhaps bring it up on a day when Caleb was more rested. He set the box down on the table. “Terribly sorry if it’s not too your liking.”

Caleb looked surprised, pulling the box closer. He undid the twine that held it shut removing the lid. Inside were clusters of caramel and candied tree nuts; Caleb’s neglected stomach made a low, expectant growl.

“They look delicious, please Lord Mollymauk join me.” Caleb gestured to the seat across from him, a light, embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Mollymauk happily took the invitation.

Beau gently nudged Yasha with her elbow.

“You know, as long as we can see them that counts as chaperoning.” Yasha gave her a slight nod, if Mollymauk had been looking he would have recognized the playfully devious glint in her eye, and followed the monk into the bookshelves. They didn’t go far; just far enough the Beau’s attempts at flirtation wouldn’t be overheard by their charges.

“So what is all this?” Mollymauk inquired gesturing to all the books.

“I have been doing research into dunamancy, it is particular to Xhorhas.” Caleb explained. The ache in his belly finally got the better of him and he reached into the box to snag a caramel cluster from the box, popping it in his mouth. 

It was exquisite. The edges of the caramel were crisp, the rest soft and chewy without overworking the jaw. The brown sugar that coated the nuts gave it a lovely crunch, the sweetness was gentle, easy on his deprived taste buds.

He must have made a sound or a face, he wasn’t sure which, because when he looked up Mollymauk was looking back at him, delighted.

“Did you make these?” Caleb inquired following it with a shy. “They’re very good.”

“Oh no, I’m a dreadful cook, these were put together by Caduceus.” There was pride there, fondness so easily wrapped itself around the firbolg’s name when Mollymauk spoke. It left Caleb a little cold.

“Ah yes, Caduceus,” Of course the parchment he had written on was back in his office. “Could we speak about him?”

“Is something wrong, he told me he ran into you a few days back.” The concern was immediate.

“No, nothing’s wrong, no, I just wanted to discuss his role in everything.” Caleb clasped his hands together on the table, elbows pinched close to his body.

“His role?” Mollymauk sat up straight, shoulder’s squaring.

“Ja. I am sure that this arrangement wasn’t your first choice and as pathetic as it may be of me to say this I do not mind if you two continue your relationship, it just has to stay out of the public eye for the treaty’s sake.” The Archmage of the proud Dwendalian Empire shrank under a mere Marquis’ gaze.

Many emotions flitted across Mollymauk’s face as if he was struggling to process what he just heard. His eyes tracked the grain in the table for a few heartbeats while he searched for his voice.

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Mollymauk began giving Caleb a befuddled smile. “Me and Caduceus, there’s love there but we’re not involved, I know the rules of chivalry are different here but you needn’t worry.”

He was trepidatious for a moment before reaching across to gently place his hand over Caleb’s clasped ones. Perhaps it was because he was tiefling but Mollymauk’s fingers were shockingly warm.

“I… I, uh, apologize then but know what I said will stay true in the future, I would hate for you to be unhappy here.” Caleb looked up from their hands to Mollymauk’s face only to quickly go back down. Mollymauk was looking at him with such softness.

“No need dear, and if it means anything I want you to have the same. I do want us to get along so I hope you don’t mind me reaching out.” By the gods, those eyes, that smile and the pet name. It all made something warm and fuzzy roost in Caleb’s chest.

“Not at all, I’d like to be friends as well.”

 

Ͼ

 

“Something good happen?” Nott asked scrabbling up onto the corner of the desk. Her large yellow eyes scrutinizing him carefully.

“Not particularly.” Caleb lied, a bit of heat rising in his cheeks. He wasn’t ready to speak about what occurred, the memory alone leaving him flustered.

“His fiance paid him a visit today, with gifts.” Beau didn’t have to move from her place by the bookcase, using her staff to nudge the white box sitting on Caleb’s desk. Nott snatched the box and lifted the lid, only a few nuts and bits of caramel were left.

“Smells good,” She noted. “What did he want?”

“Just trying to be friendly.” Caleb answered. Beau scoffed hard enough it made her cough.

“Friendly, you two have been making eyes at each other since the ball.” She remarked.

“So you were watching us, good, I was worried you had snuck off with Lord Mollymauk’s bodyguard.” Caleb returned not acknowledging her accusation.

“Her name is Yasha and we’re doing some sparring practice tomorrow.” She tried to disguise her giddiness as swagger, a bright smile fighting at the corner of her lips.

“That’s good though right, him being friendly.” Nott brought them back to the topic at hand.

“It certainly makes things easier.” Caleb agreed.

Nott continued to stare at him, narrowing her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to say more but after a breath let it go instead reaching into the box to pull out a tree nut and tossing it into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is the wedding get excited!


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb stood at the altar, his heart flitting in his chest like a hummingbird. 

The man next to him was a cleric of Ioun only a little older than himself; he had actually served under Caleb during the last crusade. He had an impressive burn scar on the side of his neck but his face was the picture of peace, completely content with the hundreds of people present.

It offered Caleb some calm that at least one of them could stand it.

Heavy bells rang to announce the arrival of his betrothed. The guests, nobles and royalty from all over the Empire turned like waves of the ocean to the front doors. Caleb kept himself firm and statuesque despite his own eagerness to see Mollymauk.

Wedding planners had been hounding Mollymauk to fit him for a gown or suit and Caleb had gotten to see very little of him. From what Nott had told him Mollymauk had been brushing them off every step.

And from the moment the doors opened, it was clear they hadn’t gotten their way.

Mollymauk’s gown was stunning. What appeared to be decorative gold plates were wrapped around his wrists and waist but even at a distance Caleb could see the thickness of the metal. Plating and bits of chainmail were found throughout the purple fabric of the dress, some hidden beneath thin veils of fabric, yet despite the obvious weight of them there was only a light jiggling like that of a wind chime. His tail was completely hidden beneath golden plates, decorative chainmail dangled from underneath. It was every bit armor as it was art.

Though the dress wasn’t nearly as long as a traditional Empire gown, nor was it the proper color, there were layers upon layers to it that suggested it used even more fabric. It was impossible to tell were any spool of fabric began or ended, weaved together so intricately with veils to create the impression of an otherworldly aura.

It felt to Caleb as if he were being enchanted by fey.

He caught Mollymauk’s envoy in his peripheral. Yasha, in the few times he had seen her had been perfectly stoic, carried the same soft sadness in her eyes as Jester and even Caduceus. Caleb’s own chest twisted. If Mollymauk carried the same feelings it was carefully veiled behind his pleasant expression.

The archmage’s breath hitched when Mollymauk came to stand beside him. Up close he could see the fine details in the other’s hair, coiffed perfectly with thin vines of jewelry weaved into his curls. His makeup was delicate, purples highlighted with blacks and whites looking more like something a painter would put to canvas then anything else.

“You’re stunning.” Caleb spoke quietly, privately.

“So are you.” Mollymauk replied in the same hushed voice.

Caleb was warmed by the compliment even if he couldn’t believe it. He had cleaned up considerably for today, beard and hair trimmed neatly, all ink stains magicked from his arms and hands. His tailored suit felt too tight, the medals on his breast were heavier than a millstone and despite all the guards he felt far too vulnerable.

“We are gathered here today-” The priest began to speak, his voice clear and strong to carry to the back rows.

Caleb hoped it wasn’t too obvious that he wasn’t listening. He had been to plenty of these weddings over the years, each one more similar than the last. Mollymauk was far more interesting even to just look at; a new detail in his appearance to be found every second.

“I do.” He nearly choked on the words after they were lead through their vows.

“I do.” Mollymauk returned, voice clear and sure, and Caleb’s heart fluttered in his chest.

The touch of their lips was chaste, held for a moment to create the illusion of authenticity. Mollymauk was surprised by how cold Caleb’s lips were; he knew humans ran colder than tieflings but he had never met one this chilled before. He did however find he quite liked the feeling of Caleb’s beard on his face, the hairs were rough yet tickled.

In the crowd something foriegn and unpleasant took roost in Caduceus’ chest. It startled him. It wasn’t sadness or anger but felt like some withering, terrible child between the two. He reached for Jester who sat beside him, lightly squeezing her wrist. She glanced up at him before laying her other hand over his; a small, reassuring smile on her face.

He would have to ask her about it later; Jester had a knack for interpreting the heart even if she was a little overzealous at times.

Arm and arm Caleb and Mollymauk walked back down the aisle; the organ playing a bright, beautiful song. Mollymauk’s gaze for a breath of a moment caught Caduceus in his sight and the of pleasantry broke, pain and surprise filling his eyes before it was quickly reined back in.

King Dwendal and his family were the first to rise and follow the newlyweds out, the rows behind them followed in tow. When it came time for Mollymauk’s envoy to rise and leave Jester grabbed the firbolg’s arm and yanked him aside, finding a somewhat private place between two pillars.

“Oh Caddy…” Jester reached up and Caduceus instinctively bent his knees so she could reach his face, cradling it in her palms. She wiped away tears he had noticed were sliding down his face with her thumbs and he began to sniffle.

“I-I think I might b-be ill.” A knot he didn’t remember tying was caught in his throat making it difficult to speak. Tears were springing up in the corners of Jester’s eyes.

“In a way, I think your heart is breaking.” She replied. Caduceus’ brow furrowed as he thought on it. This was one of those times he was frustrated with his sheltered upbringing, he would have never been able to diagnose the pain in his chest on his own.

“What do I do?” He asked. Jester looked lost for a long moment.

“I don’t know, not this time.”

 

Ͼ

 

In the short amount of time between the ceremony and the reception Mollymauk managed to change into a similar but simpler gown and wash away most of the intricate makeup. He sat beside Caleb at the head table, his tail twitching anxiously under the table cloth.

“Is everything alright?” Caleb asked hushedly lightly, momentarily, touching his arm.

“Just tired, away gowns are terribly heavy.” He lied. The tiefling desperately wanted to see Caduceus, he had never seen him so upset.

“Away gown?” Caleb’s head tilted curiously.

“They’re meant for situations like this, when the Coast sends away one of their own. The regular wedding gowns back home are far more intricate.” Mollymauk answered. He wrapped his tail around the leg of his chair to keep it still.

“I would have liked to see you in one.” Caleb admitted before he could rein in his tongue. The corners of Mollymauk’s worried lips turned up in a slight smile.

“And I would’ve liked to have seen you in a Coastal suit.” Mollymauk replied.

“And, pray tell, what’s so unique about Coastal suits.” He leaned onto the arm of his chair, closing to Mollymauk.

“We embroider gems and flowers right into the fabric, well the southerners prefer furs but regardless they’re real works of art.” Mollymauk sighed dreamily. He dearly missed all the color and flair of his home country.

“Is everything really so bright and colorful over there?” Caleb smiled softly. Mollymauk hummed, tapping a claw against his cheek, while he took a moment to absolutely, genuinely think about it.

“You know if I think of anything that’s dull back home I’ll let you know.” He said and Caleb gave an amused huff.

‘Back home’ the words left a dull ache in Mollymauk’s chest.

Caleb reached over and placed his hand on Mollymauk’s wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time to get sad!
> 
> Please kudos or comment if you can~


End file.
